On the oceans of gunsmoke
by angelarms
Summary: the cast from trigun as pirates: Vash is harrassed by an evil sea monster


Disclaimer: nope I don't own Trigun, we no own ne thing  
  
Mel: Oooo Arrrr me hearties, welcome to my second fan fic eva.   
  
Kirsty: Ye may have guessed that this be a tale of pirates   
  
Mel: And the kind Trigun crew who kindly volunteered to take part.  
  
Vash: No we didn't!  
  
Kirsty: Shut up ye land lubber!  
  
Mel: Aye!  
  
Vash: You two are so mean *whimpers*  
  
Mel: You know you love it *winks*  
  
Vash: O.O  
  
Kirsty: ::ahem:: so anyway all ye nice people, ye may notice that we actually take part in this here fan fic, and before ye ask, we are that crazy in real life.  
  
Mel: Aye!!  
  
Kirsty: And also before ye fret again, if we get enough reviews for this here fic we will introduce thee other characters: Wolfwood, Knives, Legato, Meryl, Millie even Kuroneko for your enjoyment.   
  
Mel: On with the show!  
  
Vash: O.O  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On the Oceans of Gunsmoke (Note: I know there probably isn't but never mind)  
  
Chapter 1: The sea monster.  
  
The sea raged violently the winds filled the broad red sails, pushing the ship onwards through the tormenting waves, crashing against the hull. The ship swayed contently in the storm, braving the huge waves to get to their goal. Slightly green in the face and with his stomach churning and swaying to the same rhythm as the ship, Vash lay below deck.  
  
With a sickening groan he gave up on trying to sleep and walked into the small hall that connected the storerooms where the crew slept, and approached the far corridor, which housed the two captains' bunks.   
  
"SNAP!" The scream caught Vash totally off guard and he slipped on the wet floor and fell with a loud ::thud:: on his face. A stream of tears streamed from his turquoise eyes as he stormed into one of the captains' bunks, he saw both of them sitting around a small round table, one laughing at the other with tears streaming down her face and the other throwing cards around the room shouting a victory chant and oblivious to the watching man from the door.  
  
"I won, I won, I won!" The darker haired one named Kirsty chanted again and again, and running around the room in celebration. She stopped mid-chant as she noticed Vash standing wide eyed in shock.  
  
"Arr. What ye be wanting ye scurvy landlubber." She stuck out her tongue at him not noticing the lighter haired girl: Mel, going slightly pink in the face.  
  
"I got a Boo boo!" Vash cried flinging himself into the Mel's arms.  
  
"Here let me see." Mel ordered kindly and a grin flickered across her face as she saw what all the fuss had been about. "You big baby!" She told him suddenly noticing their awkward position and pushing him away.  
  
"Maybe we should go up on deck and see how that scallywag crew of ours is getting on." Kirsty announced to the others.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we are the captains, I guess we should do some work around here." Mel agreed and stood up, stretching her aching legs.   
  
"You there!" Kirsty pointed a finger at Vash who saluted in answer, "To the deck."  
  
"But..."   
  
"Now!" She interrupted him.  
  
"That's so cold." He whimpered, forgetting his seasickness momentarily in fear of being thrown overboard.   
  
Mel glanced around and found her large hat with an even larger, white feather tucked neatly into it, setting it onto her head she brushed the creases from her robe and strode past Vash and out of the door, indicating he should follow when suddenly the whole ship rocked violently and the lights flickered in the corridor.  
  
The three rushed up to the deck afraid that something bad might have happened and almost ran straight into a member of the crew who had obviously come in search of them. His disheveled hair and soaked clothes told all three of the elements that awaited them. His mouth opened but no sound came out and he darted past them and into a storeroom, fear written on his face.  
  
"Arrr to be a pirate and sail these wicked seas is a great life to lead." Kirsty announced joyfully gaining strange looks from the others.  
  
"Aye!" Vash agreed enthusiastically and shot up the stairs and onto the deck.   
  
People lay sprawled out on the deck blood pooling across the wood and mixing with the salty water. Vash was screaming like a girl and flailing around in a total panic, and as the two captains came out onto the deck they saw the horrific monster that lay on their ship, its jaws locked around a barrel and its four fins moving as if it was swimming.   
  
"Oh crap its gonna kill us all!" Came the wailed shriek that could only be distinguished as Vash freaking out.   
  
"Vash you idiot, it's just a harmless sea turtle!" Kirsty yelled over the crashing of waves. She watched as he slowly stopped running in circles.  
  
"So what about all the blood?" He asked.  
  
"It's tomato ketchup, someone must have knocked a barrel over or something." She answered with a smirk and leapt up to take charge.  
  
"I like ketchup." Vash grinned and went over to the turtle who was still trying to swim away. A black cat was tapping it with a paw curiously, its huge eyes wide in curiosity. At seeing Vash approached it hissed and leapt away slipping and tumbling off the side.  
  
  
  
"Man...err cat overboard!" The lookout yelled and the rest of the crew gasped and got up from their lying positions on the ground. The black cat meowed in terror as it was swept around in the storm and suddenly a huge fish leapt up from the waves.  
  
"A salmon!" Vash squealed hungrily. Then the huge fish leapt again and crashed down into the waves, swallowing the poor cat whole. A mournful meow heard from inside its belly.  
  
Everyone bowed their heads and fell silent in respect for the loss of their crewmember and the storm calmed too as if it too understood the tragedy. Silence flowed over the deck and suddenly a voice chirped up.  
  
"Could someone please chuck me into the damn water!" Vash tilted his head and lifted up the sea turtle just under its front flippers.   
  
"Hello sea monster." He grinned.  
  
"Hey blondie, like I said chuck me in the water."  
  
"Err...okay." Vash leaned over the side and dropped the turtle in.  
  
"Hey thanks pea-brain."  
  
"Umm anytime." Vash saluted and he watched the turtle swim away not even wondering how it could speak. The two captains just stood watching, wide-eyed in shock at how intelligent that sea turtle was and how it had treated Vash.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kirsty: Like I said it aint long.  
  
Mel: and it not be the best  
  
Kirsty: but if ye could review, possibly give us more wacky ideas and some tips we would much appreciate it, savvy?  
  
Mel: And bear in mind that this was just a test chapter to see what ye guys think, the rest will be longer we promise.  
  
Vash: Yeah so review, just for me. *puppy eyes*  
  
Kirsty: Yeah we will make Vash write notes to everyone who reviews.  
  
Mel: Aye  
  
Kuroneko: Meow  
  
Mel: O.O  
  
Kirsty: O.O  
  
Vash: *.* 'Love and Peace' 


End file.
